


The Daily Grind

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh gets Grindr.





	

Dinesh watched as the Grindr app downloaded. Despite the step he was taking, he hadn’t truly gotten past his denial. He told himself that he was just doing this out of curiosity and that he’d probably immediately realize how definitely not gay he is and delete the app.

He set up his profile, picking a great picture and showing off in his bio how accomplished and cultured he was. Then, it was time for the party that scared him.

He started looking through profiles. He hit one where the guy didn’t have any pictures of his face, he just had a bunch of body shots, including several pictures of his dick and asshole. Dinesh thought that was incredibly tacky and sketchy, but he couldn’t stop looking through the pictures. The guy did have a really nice body. 

After a moment of hesitation, he sent a message that said, “You’re very attractive.”

He instantly got a reply. It said, “who uses perfect grammar and punctuation on Grindr nerd.” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. Of course the first message he received was calling him a nerd. Why should this be any different from every other aspect of his life?

He was considering closing the app when he got another reply. “Ur hot tho.” 

He stared at it, heart racing. Before he could respond, another reply popped up asking, “what do u want to do to me?” 

He flipped through to a picture of the guy’s asshole for inspiration. He typed out, “I want to have sex with you.” He saw how uncool that looked and deleted it. He typed out, “I want to tear up your asshole with my dick and come deep inside you.” He read that over a couple of times and then sent it. After a second, he quickly added, “But, in reality I would wear a condom. I wouldn’t do anything reckless.”

The response said, “lol thx for the clarification nerd.”

Dinesh got annoyed and typed out, “Stop calling me a nerd.”

The immediate reply was, “or what?”

Dinesh stared at it. He felt a burst of bravery and typed out, “Or I won’t let you have my dick.” As soon as he sent it, he cringed. 

He was sure he’d blown it. He was about to start looking for a different profile so he could try again when he got a reply. It said, “no please i’ll be good.”

Dinesh groaned and felt himself get hard. He typed out, “I guess if you start being good, I might still fuck you.”

Dinesh wondered what was wrong with him. When he’d talked to women over dating apps he always just bragged about his professional success or how many foreign films he’d seen. But, talking to this guy he felt like all the blood was rushing from his brain and all his thoughts were embarrassing. 

The reply asked, “and can I have it in my mouth please too?”

Dinesh groaned and started touching himself. He typed out, “Yes.” He looked at it and realized that wasn’t a very exciting reply. He deleted it and instead typed out, “I haven’t seen your mouth. How do I know I’ll like it?”

He hoped that would result in a picture of the guy’s face, but instead he just got a reply that said, “because i have no gag reflex.”

He groaned and started touching himself harder. 

 

 

Dinesh started talking to the guy on Grindr every chance he got. His work occupied a lot of his time, but the second the work was done and the guys got to go back to their bedrooms, he’d get on Grindr to see if he was online. He always was. Dinesh didn’t question why they seemed to have the exact same schedule, he was just grateful for it.

He found himself typing out shit he’d never previously even though he was into. It was so easy to get filthy with this stranger who seemed basically up for anything. 

Dinesh was aware he was developing something of a sexting addiction. He was also aware that chatting with a stranger who hadn’t even told him his name was not conducive to having a meaningful relationship or even actually getting laid. But, he almost didn’t care. 

One night, he was dead tired after an all-nighter, but he still felt like he had to check in with his Grindr guy. He typed out, “I need to go to bed soon, but I just wanted to tell you good night.” After he sent it, he realized how weird that was. 

But, to his surprise, the response said, “how sweet. Tough night at work?” 

He responded, “We discovered a huge problem with the neural net and had to fix it. I’m sure you don’t know what that is, but it was a big deal.”

The response: “what makes u think i don’t know?”

Dinesh laughed affectionately. He typed out, “It’s a tech industry thing.”

The response: “and i live in fucking Palo Alto. It didn’t occur to u i might be in tech?”

Dinesh furrowed his eyes as he read that. He’d never considered the possibility that he actually had things in common with this guy. He typed out, “Are you mad that I assumed you don’t know?”

“How could i be mad at someone as sexy as u?”

He smiled. He wrote out, “Do you work in tech?” He stared at it with his finger hovering over ‘send.’ Somehow asking an actual question about this guy’s life felt much more intimate than all the nasty things they’d been saying back and forth. Finally, he hit send.

It was a long time before the guy responded. But, finally, “I work in data compression.”

“Nucleus?” Dinesh asked. He could almost appreciate the Romeo & Juliet aspect to that. 

“No not fucking nucleus.”

After that response, Dinesh looked through the photos again. He’d looked through this man’s photos so many times and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. He’d seen this body before, although never so exposed or so carefully cropped to avoid distinguishing features like tattoos. 

He stood up like he was in a trance and walked into Gilfoyle’s room, closing the door behind him.

Gilfoyle looked up at him, silent.

Dinesh’s voice shook a little. “I had a picture of my face on there so you knew the entire time.” 

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said.

“Fuck you!” Dinesh said angrily.

“Why are you mad at me?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Because you let me say the most humiliating, disgusting things and you didn’t tell me that you knew it was me the whole time! I know you live to embarrass me, but this was too much even for you.”

“You think you’re the only one who was embarrassed? You were fucking looking at pictures of my asshole and commenting on them!” Gilfoyle said. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. Now I have to live with knowing you’ve seen that side of me.” 

“Why didn’t you just not respond to my message in the first place?” Dinesh asked.

Gilfoyle looked down at the floor. “Because I fucking loved flirting with you.”

“I loved it too,” Dinesh murmured. He tilted his head and asked, “Why’d you let it slip out that you work in data compression today? I might’ve never figured it out.”

Gilfoyle shrugged. “I’m very sleep-deprived and…” After a long pause, he said, “And I don’t know.”

“Yeah, we should both get some sleep,” Dinesh said. 

He turned to go.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Yeah,” Dinesh said softly. 

He climbed in and snuggled up to Gilfoyle. “Can I, um…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence out loud.

But, even though he wasn’t totally sure exactly what he was asking, Gilfoyle immediately said, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Dinesh rested his hand on Gilfoyle’s ass. He let out a content little breath. He kept lightly rubbing Gilfoyle’s ass he said, “So, I guess we should figure out if we’re, like…”

“Let’s just sleep and talk about it later,” Gilfoyle said. 

“Mmm,” Dinesh agreed as he pulled Gilfoyle close with his other hand.


End file.
